


Fifty shades of Dragonstone

by lannistcrs



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 02:53:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20107978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannistcrs/pseuds/lannistcrs





	Fifty shades of Dragonstone

For lceandfire

Stannis was an experienced warrior but had never quite grasped the concept of the natural enemy: women.

Daenerys had a series of unfortunate encounters with retarded men until the day she arrived on Dragonstone to be greeted by a grumpy, old, fairly bald man.

One look at each other and they felt the instant electricity.

From an outsider they may be father and daughter, family.

Unfortunately, to Daenerys’ dismay... there is no shared blood between them. 

Stannis with his 20 inch member seduces Dany right on the throne.

They then get married and live happily ever after with their 13 children.

Queen Daenerys Targaryen, First of her Name, Queen of the Andals and the First Men, Mother of Dragons and her husband Stannis Baratheon rule over the seven kingdoms as Cersei decides to enter a polygamous relationship with Jaime and Brienne in which Jaime stumps them both.

Queen Daenerys burns Winterfell to the ground and employs what everyone knows in the land of Westeros, House Starkkk to be their servants. Jon Snow, Ned Starkkks bastard is Kings Landings resident Cinderella.

Bran Starks wheelchair accidentally rolled down the stairs instantly killing him.

The smell of Kings Landing is one of victory as Dany gets dicked down by her husband every morning and night.

THE END


End file.
